popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Chikuwa parfait da yo☆CKP
Lyrics Nihongo ちくパちくパ　ちくわのパフェなんだよ！ ちくパちくパ　おいしいめう　おしゃれめう！ ちくパちくパ　CKPCKP ちくパちくパ　ちくパ最高ーッ！　わぁー！ 生クリーム　バニラのアイスにイチゴとバナナとメインは もちろん（もちろん） ちくわめう！（ちくわ） とろけたチョコをかければ完成　ちくパで大丈夫だよ 絶対　大丈夫だよっ！ 「んきゅーッ！？悪のスイーツ大魔王が現れためう！」 「落ち着いて！このちくわステッキで魔法ちくわ少女に変身するんだよっ！」 「そそそそんな設定聞いてないめう！」 「大丈夫だよ！絶対、大丈夫だよっ！」 ちくパちくパ　まりまり ちくパちくパ　もりもり ちくパちくパ　めうめう ちくパちくパ　めりめり ちくちわ ちくちくわ ちくちくちわ ちくちくちくわ ちくちくちくちわ 「めうーっ！ちくわが折れたぁ！」 「大丈夫！必殺・ちくわの穴から生クリーム光線だよっ！」 （ドグシャァ　バリバリドッカー　チチクワァ） 「こうして町に平和が訪れためう」 「ちくわのおかげだねっ！」 ちくパの味は似ているね パパパウーパールーパー（違うめう！） みんな笑顔　やぶれかぶれ　無敵のハーモニー ちくパの歯ごたえ　お手前 パパパグーパーチョキパー（勝負めう！） ちくわの穴のぞけば　ほら キラキラ光る　未来が見える おーっ！ ちくパちくパ　CKPCKP ちくパちくパ　ちくパ最高ーッ！ 「せーの」 「「ちくパ！」」 Romaji chikupa chikupa chikuwa no PARFAIT nan da yo! chikupa chikupa oishii meu oshare meu! chikupa chikupa CKP CKP chikupa chikupa chikupa saikou! waa! nama CREAM VANILA no ICE ni ichigo to BANANA to MAIN wa mochiron (mochiron) chikuwa-meu! (Chikuwa) toroketa CHOCO wo kakereba kansei chikupa de daijoubu da yo zettai daijoubu da yo! "nkyuu!? aku no SWEETS dai maou ga arawareta meu!" "ochitsuite! kono chikuwa STICK de mahou chikuwa shoujo ni henshin surun da yo!" "sosososonna settei kiitenai meu!" "daijoubu da yo! zettai, daijoubu da yo!" chikupa chikupa marimari chikupa chikupa morimori chikupa chikupa meumeu chikupa chikupa merimeri chikuchiwa chikuchikuwa chikuchikuchiwa chikuchikuchikuwa chikuchikuchikuchiwa "meu! chikuwa ga oreta!" "daijoubu! hissatsu chikuwa no ana kara nama CREAM kousen da yo!" "dogusha baribaridokka chichikuwa" "kushite machi ni heiwa ga otozureta meu" "chikuwa no okage da ne!" chikupa no aji wa nite iru ne papapauparupa (chigau meu!) minna egao yabure kabure muteki no HARMONY chikupa no hagotae otemae papapagupachokipa (shoubu meu!) chikuwa no ana nozokeba hora kirakira hikaru mirai ga mieru o! chikupa chikupa CKP CKP chikupa chikupa chikupa saikou! "se~no" "chikupa!" English Translation Chikupa Chikupa, it's Chikuwa's parfait! Chikupa Chikupa, sweet-meu, stylish-meu! Chikupa Chikupa, CKP CKP Chikupa Chikupa, Chikupa is the best! Waa! Cream, vanilla ice, strawberry, banana and main are Of course (of course) Chikuwa-meu! (Chikuwa) Complete if multiplied by chocolate that melts, it's okay It's absolutely fine! "Huhh!? It's the evil Sweet Great Demon-meu!" "Calm down! With these Chikuwa sticks, we will turn into magical Chikuwa girls!" "I-I-I haven't heard of that-meu!" "It's okay! It's absolutely okay!" Chikupa chikupa mari mari Chikupa chikupa mori mori Chikupa chikupa meu meu Chikupa chikupa meri meri Chikuchiwa! Chikuchikuwa! Chikuchikuchiwa! Chikuchikuchikuwa! Chikuchikuchikuchiwa! "Meu! The Chikuwa is broken!" "It's okay! From the hole of the Chikuwa, it's the fresh cream ray!" "Dogusha Baribaridokka Chikuwa!" "Thus peace came to town-meu" "Thanks to the Chikuwa!" The taste of chikupa is similar Papapa upa rupa (Different, meu!) Everyone's smile,a desperately invincible harmony The best crunchy Chikupa Papapa guupa chokipa (A game-meu!) Through the Chikuwa's hole You can see the glittering future Oh! Chikupa Chikupa, CKP CKP Chikupa Chikupa, Chikupa is the best! "One, two!" "Chikupa!" Song Connections/Remixes *A practice version of ちくわパフェだよ☆CKP, titled ちくわパフェだよ☆CKP(練習ver), can be heard at around 5:39 into the seventh HinaBitter♪ web radio broadcast. It was later put on the Bitter Sweet Girls! album. Trivia *'ちくわパフェだよ☆CKP' was released as a digital single on October 9th, 2013 and was later included on ひなビタ♪'s Bitter Sweet Girls! album. *'ちくわパフェだよ☆CKP' is one of the LIVE unlocks from GITADORA. It was added on October 7th, 2013. *'ちくわパフェだよ☆CKP' can be unlocked in pop'n music Sunny Park from October 30th, 2013. To unlock it, you need to play both 恋とキングコング and めうめうぺったんたん!! on the same credit, then ちくわパフェだよ☆CKP will be available on the next stage. *'ちくわパフェだよ☆CKP' is the first HinaBitter♪ song to have its own unique video in BEMANI. **'ちくわパフェだよ☆CKP's' video eliminates any on-screen dancers in DanceDanceRevolution. **'ちくわパフェだよ☆CKP' is the sixth KONAMI original song in GITADORA to have an original background video. * Despite being rated 1.8 levels higher, ちくわパフェだよ☆CKP's Guitar EXPERT chart actually has 32 less notes than its REGULAR chart. *When sorted alphabetically, ちくわパフェだよ☆CKP was sorted under the "T" folder in DanceDanceRevolution (2013). This was fixed on May 9th, 2014. *In pop'n music, if you choose Yamagata Marika as your player character and play ちくわパフェだよ☆CKP, the rival character will be Meu Meu instead of her. *On the iTunes page for ちくわパフェだよ☆CKP, the song's artist was translated as Hinatabi Bitter Suites♪. *'ちくわパフェだよ☆CKP' and FLOWER were the two KONAMI original songs included in SEGA's CHUNITHM music game. Difficulty/Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Chikuwa_parfait_da_yo_CKP Jacket.png|ちくわパフェだよ☆CKP's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:HinaBitter♪ Songs Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:HinaBitter♪ Category:GUITAR FREAKS/drummania songs